Listen
by Pandahart
Summary: The newest incarnation of the Doctor wants to adventure once more into the unknown. His companion, Anna, isn't so sure about that (or the running). But, being the Doctor, he manages to jump into the first adventure he finds. Rated T for safety. The Doctor is based on a friend of mine x First story, so feel free to criticize x I don't own Doctor Who, even though I wish I did, okay x
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Doctor ran around in a crazed frenzy, picking up random objects and shaking them, looking like a child at Christmas with his cream dress coat flapping around over a dark green waist jacket covering a white shirt, his jeans were a navy blue. The random assortment of things clashed, but suited him perfectly. He had declared he was looking for something important, and so Anna had gone to get her laptop after deciding he was beyond reasoning. He had even licked one of Anna's new black trainers, earning him a light slap on the arm as he went. This new reincarnation was totally insane, Anna decided; but she had also decided she liked him as she opened a new tab on her highly durable laptop. She clicked on a few links, and settled down on one of the TARDIS's comfy seats near the console. In the corner of her eyes, she could see the Doctor fiddling with what seemed to be a rubber duck, with orange eyes and a strange blue beak (she thought he may have called it a 'flubberduck, but she didn't care and decided not to press the issue with him...). She shrugged, more interested by the music video's obnoxious audio blaring into her white headphones. Her loose blue t-shirt was comfortable as was the purple jumper she had wrapped around her waist, the jogging bottoms she wore were a navy colour and loose so she could run. She always wore joggers now, in case of emergency running. There was always a lot of that here.

Suddenly, she heard a cry of victory over the noise from the Doctor, followed by a disappointed mumble. She looked up and laughed outright, pulling her headphones out and shaking her messy, curly dark blonde hair out of her eyes, the idiot had managed to get tied up in a yo-yo string. She rolled her eyes, and grinned. "Need any help?" The Doctor nodded, also laughing, his emerald (and stolen) green fez bouncing on his head. She stood up strapping her laptop safely to the seat, and pulled him out of the tangle before flicking him on the cheek playfully. "Where are we going, Doctor?" She inquired, before adding, "If it involves running, or mutant fishes, I'm out".

The Doctor merely smiled at her "It always involves running with me, Anna", his brown eyes crinkling before he ran to the console and hit it with his hammer, his black hair bouncing under that ridiculous fez. He looked so young, the same age as Anna almost. She felt the TARDIS spring to life before she fell over from the stupid vibrations. She saw the Doctor cling in for dear life and smirk at her. "Don't you dare say it..." Anna hissed, eyes narrowing playfully.

The Doctor took a sharp breath. "TALLY HO!" He yelled as they flew through time and space. "Oh God..." Anna groaned feeling motion sick as the Doctor laughed happily "...Tally no!"


	2. Listen

Chapter One:

The blue Spaceship landed with a dull thud and a massive jolt to the two time-travelling friends inside. "Always the jolts and the shaking..." Anna grumbled as she heaved herself to her feet, and brushed herself off and shook her head. "I'm cleaning this place up when we get back from God knows where" she huffed, feeling like she was about to sneeze from the dust. She held it back, pulling an awkward face as she did, knowing the Doctor had this thing about people sneezing on the console. He hated having sneeze germs anywhere near her.

The Doctor grinned and shook his head at her grouchiness. "Come on!" He clapped his hands excitedly, walking towards the door with long strides, "it'll be an adventure" He declared, proudly opening the doors and looking outside. He turned to her, "come on Anna, you seriously have to see this!" He called to his companion, "it's like...somewhere really cool!" He smiled, proud of his description. Anna continued brushing herself off, so the Doctor called again to her, "NO SNEEZING ON MY CONSOLE!" Anna replied by bobbed her tongue out at him, he grinned, happy to get a reaction.

The girl began walking to the door of the TARDIS, and made sure her shoes were tied up, so she could run when the inevitable happened. She glanced at the Doctor, and then peeked outside. "Oh my..." She breathed, "It's amazing". She glanced at the hyper young (...old...?) man next to her, "Five pounds says we'll be running for our lives in no time at all" she chuckled, holding out her hand. The Doctor shook his head, "I don't bet" he said sternly to her, slowly pushing her hand back down. She grinned cheekily and turned back to the strange scene in front of her.

The place was stunning. Blue trees surrounded them, and the grass was thick and long, and a darker green than Anna had ever seen. The trees swayed gently, even though there was little or no wind around them. It was cool, like the English weather of home, but the air seemed thicker, heavier here; and the sky was as a light pink that caused everything else to look dark in comparison. It was as though the ground was trying to swallow them, or crush them with its weight as they stood there. A golden lake lay nearby, with no ripples on the surface and no sign of it being anything like the waters of home as the runs rays reflected back gently. In any other place it would look beautiful but right now, it just looked slightly ominous. Anna wasn't too sure, on second thoughts, whether she liked this place that much.

The Doctor was way ahead of her, as usual. He jumped out, pulling her along happily, and as he locked the doors. She almost tripped, but he steadied her and began to look around, leaving a very confused companion in his wake. "Where are we, you cryptic man?" She hissed, hands on her knees as she took in the area slowly and tried to regain her balance.

She felt slightly uncomfortable, but she shook the feeling off.

"Andornia" the Time Lord stated, "2018 AD"

Anna nodded, it wasn't too far into the future then, "and why are we here...?" She prompted, straightening up, but she already knew the reply she would get.

"I have no idea!"

"Great..."

Anna did a slow turn, looking at the trees and the grass. There really wasn't much else around. She watched the sun rise slowly over the trees, much like the sun back home on Earth. It was larger here though, and brighter. She became slowly mesmerised the slow steady rhythm of her heart as the sun rose over the blue trees, turning them a gorgeous colour, shadowed in gold. She turned, her eyes not wanting to leave the beautiful sight "Doctor have you seen this...?" she stopped dead, as her blue eyes locked with the Doctors brown ones and she saw confusion and concern as he stared at her. That was not her heart beat at all. It was drums. And the sounds were getting louder, as though they were joining in one by one with the steady rhythm.

Anna ran to him, and grabbed his arm, her natural reflex in nearly every situation so far, it wasn't her fault she was so clingy when in panic, "what is that?" She whispered, although her voice was still strong. He shrugged slightly and glared in the direction of the offending noise.

"I don't know, but we're SO going to find out" his attitude changed and he laughed, taking off in the direction of the sound; followed by a very confused Anna.

As they ran through the trees, Anna was pretty sure the air was slowly getting thinner, and everything felt less heavy on her shoulders. She also noticed that the grass felt more and more like sand as they ran through it. It was something that made her balance drop considerably, and seeing as she was terrible at staying upright anyway, she didn't find this fun. Not one little bit. The Doctor didn't have any trouble with his balance, naturally. He always was good at running in awkward places. His coat flew behind him, as though catching on an invisible wind.

They ran for ages, and all the time the drums seemed to get louder, like a beating heart. The Doctor lead, using what he called natural instinct; which basically meant he ran wherever there was a gap in the trees and hoped for the best. Anna followed him loyally, her legs starting to feel like jelly after about 10 minutes of flat out sprinting after the man. She noticed the sky was turning a more purple/lilac shade now the sun was higher in the sky and wondered briefly if it would change even more. She shook her head, and continued running. She soon called out to the Doctor breathlessly, "How much longer are we going to be running? I explicitly said no running! You know I hate running!"

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks, a satisfied smirk falling into place. "And I said there would always be running with me, Anna."

The young woman sighed, stopping slowly by him. "And…where are we now…nothing's changed…?" she questioned, looking around. Everything looked about the same to her, with maybe just a few more trees and a golden stream was gurgling rapidly towards the lake they had seen before, the light causing Anna to shield her eyes slightly with her hand.

The Doctors smirk became pointedly aimed at her, "Because you're not listening, Anna" he explained, "Listen."


	3. Interrupted Listening

Chapter 2

((This was done listening to 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster the People on repeat))

Anna froze, surprised, and began listening hard. She could hear the steady trickle of golden liquid, and both her and the Doctors heavy breathing in the small clearing. Instinctively, her mind focused on her own heartbeat again. It was a steady thrumming of beats; short and comforting. She could hear the Doctor's two hearts too, as they made small sound when they were working harder than usual. They worked in sync, as usual, and sounded lower than the normal human beats.

She closed her eyes and focused hard, listening to everything. Including the Doctors low laughs when her nose scrunched up in concentration. "Anna, don't listen that hard, you'll hurt yourself" he chuckled.

She straightened up, and looked at him, "What am I listening for, exactly…why are you never specific with me?" she huffed, feeling slightly silly. Her hair bounced in frustration with her, and the Doctor began laughing at her again, finding her arrogance and lively hair hilarious. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Stop laughing at me, Doctor!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to retort something witty, but was silenced by the young, tall brunet man walking, almost strutting, towards them with a confident smirk etched on his face from behind Anna through the larger trees. He seemed quite humanoid, but still had something about him by the way he approached them with a poised swagger. The Doctor immediately tensed up and became slightly defensive.

Anna saw the change and spun around, jumping when she saw the newcomer; and she took a step back, towards the Doctor. She went to grab his arm again, and hung on closely. She never trusted anyone she had just met. It was just something about them. She'd punched the Doctor when she had first met him.

"Good Morning", the young alien greeted, with a voice that could only be described as pure gravel mixed with silk. His hair fell in thick dark blue waves past his shoulders, and he held himself in such a way that screamed 'predator' to the Doctor and 'danger' to his human companion.

He wore clothes that, although odd, suited his appearance perfectly. A black cover that wrapped around his pale torso and shoulder and light trouser garments from the waist down. His feet were bare on the grass, but that didn't seem to bother him, as his feet had a layer of hard skin over them that prevented any harm to his ankles down. But the clothes weren't what interested either of the two friends. Oh no, they had both noticed his eyes and mouth.

His mouth, never fully closed, had tiny fangs poking through in between humanoid dazzling white teeth onto his bloodshot lips. They weren't typically scary as such, but Anna felt a sense of unwanted awe at the clear lethality of even his mouth. She could tell that could cause trouble if someone got in the way.

She glanced up slightly and saw his eyes. The irises were a deep shade of purple matched with a subtle red pupil. If she started at them for too long, she had a feeling she would fall into them and never come out. She blinked.

"Are you two done staring yet? Didn't your mothers teach you it was rude? Next you'll be pointing and I'll have to teach you a few manners." The alien stated, beginning to step forward closer to the Doctor, snapping Anna out of her brief analysis. She and the Doctor focused immediately and braced themselves for an attack. The alien paused, holding out a pale hand, "The names Kjac, I'm pretty well known around here" he purred, his smirk forming wider on his mouth, loving the attention he was getting from the pair, "Have you heard of me?" she addressed Anna.

The Doctor stood forward and shook the hand firmly, keeping eye contact, as they were both around the same height compared to Anna's shorter stature. "No, we haven't. What do you want?" he asked, stepping back beside Anna.

Kjac let his smirk fall slightly but kept his relaxed attitude. "I haven't really decided yet stranger" he commented, his eyes sweeping them slowly. The Doctors eyebrow rose, "You don't know who I am?" he asked, trying to shield Anna from the gaze subtly.

The alien rolled his eyes, "That's the definition of stranger, stranger. Seeing as we're both strangers, this makes this so much easier." He took another step forward, looking at Anna. "You…" he smirked, "are you too scared to face the big scary man alone?" he teased cruelly, noting the Doctors defensive stance. Anna growled slightly at him, offended. This caused him to laugh. "She's like a pet, isn't she? Is she your pet? I want a pet like her, she seems fun" Kjac grinned and winked, noticing them both look offended at the idea, "What were you two even doing? Because if you're 'listening' for something, you're in completely the wrong place. Have you not noticed the noise here?" He winced looked around, "You must be really new here if you didn't know that"

"What do you want?" Anna hissed taking a moment of bravery to ask re-ask a question she and the Doctor both wanted answers too, as she stepped next to the Doctor, who looked at her concerned.

"I haven't decided yet, pet" the intruder sneered, looking down on her with a laugh. "I may rob you; or kill you; or both" he stated, ticking them off on his long fingers calmly.

The Doctors hand fell into his pocket and he fingered his screwdriver. How it would help, he didn't know, but he didn't really care in that second. "You can't kill us" he stated simply, "many have tried, and almost all have failed." Anna glanced at him and almost laughed at the smug smile on the Doctors face reserved only for her when they talked about these things.

The alien shrugged, "Whatever. I'm just going kill you and take your stuff, okay?" he sighed and bared his teeth slightly to intimidate them, looking bored as he did so. Anna and the Doctor began stepping back in retaliation. "Don't you worry about these" Kjac grinned, flicking one of the fangs absently, "They're more for the children. They taste better than your age, so I don't drink adults"

Anna stared at him and felt like retching; surely he didn't eat children, did he? He chuckled at her expression and took a step towards the pair and crouched slightly, aiming himself at Anna.

"Oh yeah, I forgot most people had that reaction." He sneered at her, stance becoming more offensive by the second. "Don't worry, pet, I don't eat them" he hissed, coming closer.

"I drink them dry…"

He lunged at them.

((Llamas were a massive inspiration to me in this, due to a friends constant Skype messages...))


	4. Now? Right now?

Chapter 3

Anna jumped back as the Doctor moved between the two of them to intercept the oncoming attack and block the alien hitting Anna full force. They both braced for the first impact, and Anna closed her eyes.

She needn't have bothered, because just as the hostile alien charged at them; he was intercepted by a wall of golden water falling from nowhere. He hit it with a resounding thud and was thrown back slightly, letting out a whoosh of air as he went. Anna's eyes flew open and she let out a breath as she watched the alien fly back.

As Kjac landed, each person stared up simultaneously to see the cause of the delayed attack and saw…

…nothing.

There was nought forming or causing this barrier between the two parties that any could see from any angle above. It seemed endless, carrying on upwards as high as the eye could see. The Doctor glanced at Anna and saw she was completely baffled; and to be honest, so was he. But she was human and he was a Time Lord, so naturally he didn't let her know how lost he was and instead focused on becoming slightly less confused.

The alien was pulling himself up and glaring at the sky as though it had personally offended him as it had stopped him getting what he wanted and caused him to wait around a little bit longer. This didn't usually happen, he grumbled to himself as he brushed himself off.

Anna's mouth was wide open as she watched the stunning water fall. It was like watching liquid gold pour from the heavens. She looked back down and locked eyes with Kjac and gulped. He looked annoyed, and was staring right at her, his teeth pulled back in annoyance and his eyes shining with malice. She looked to the Doctor to see him pull his screwdriver out, showing he was going to ignore her for a second, and then turned back to Kjac, who was now pacing.

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it directly at the showers, and then up at the sky, setting it to all the different settings as he did. The screwdriver told him nought, not even the briefest hum, so he shook it slightly and tried again, his face distorting slightly in concentration as he focused solely on trying to figure out what was going on.

Anna reached out to try and touch the water, but as her hand drew nearer, she felt an electric pulse throb and pulled her hand away. The water was electrified, like a fence, she realised, and as long as it was up, Kjac had no way of getting them without leaving and giving them a chance to run. That was a small comfort to her for now. She began trying to be useful for once, finding a way out of this mess.

The alien analysed the female closely, noting her strange ways of moving. It was very loose, and she herself looked easily breakable, and clingy to the tall male nearby. He started to like her and he completely forgot the male as he stared at her. She would be a challenge to kill cleanly.

In a moment of inspiration, Kjac realised he wouldn't kill her. He'd keep her as his pet, just to spite the other male in a show of dominance. He'd teach her how to be polite and follow him around. She would be an excellent thief and highly valuable to him when he needed sympathy from his victims. He could teach her to beg and hide in the crowds to get him trade and information.

He knew children of the planet would love her, and follow her anywhere, giving him easy meals and give him a chance to get even more victims in a day. He stopped pacing and sat down, crossing his legs and locked his eyes on her form. He would get her, and kill the tall male while she watched.

Speaking of whom, where had he gone…?

"Hey, pet, where's your master?" he called, his smirk returning when he realised she was now, even briefly, unguarded, "Did he run away and leave you all alone to the big bad thief?"

Anna jumped, and looked around for her Doctor. Where had he gone this time? She rolled her eyes and groaned when she couldn't see him anywhere "Now? Right now? Are you kidding me!? What the heck am I supposed to do with this freak?"

"HEY, WATCH IT, I DO HAVE FEELINGS YOU KNOW!"

…...POV SKIP...

When the screwdriver finally buzzed into life again, the Doctor grinned triumphantly and spun around to show to Anna that the sonic device was working and he could show her what was going on around here.

He froze, looking round. Where was his companion? And where in the world was he? How and when had this happened?

There were bright lights above him, illuminating everything so that it all looked too white and clean around him.

It was a long corridor with no windows and no doors, his back was to one wall, and the only way to go was forward. The Doctor hated going directly forward, it unnerved him.

Now, while the Doctor was fine with clean (he really preferred it to messy) he still felt uncomfortable at the spotlessness of the area. It felt unnatural, as did the feeling that there was no one with him. His brown eyes swept the area he was standing in quickly; normally he could detect a camera or a control panel and pretend he knew where he was going as he used his screwdriver to give himself a decent map.

Not this time. "Tally ho…I suppose" he grumbled as he set off, already missing the company of another living thing.

Cautiously, his shoes clicking on the hard surface of the floor, he began to walk the hallway to find a way out or a door, so he could snoop around unnoticed and figure out where he was. The Doctor honestly loved sneaking around and finding out what was going on wherever he went, it was one of his hobbies.

He began humming Mozart as he walked, just so everything seemed less quiet.

He clutched the screwdriver in his hand as he explored, and walked for what felt like miles of brilliant white. He knew he was close to something when the room became marginally darker, or perhaps it was just his imagination.

He really did not have a good feeling about this…


	5. How long is this wall going to be here?

Chapter 4

Anna sighed, throwing another rock at the wall, aiming at Kjac's head, and saw in the corner of her eye that it was thrown back again, landing somewhere nearby with an audible thud. If she listened closely, she could hear the steady thrum of foreign electricity in the air. It was very unnerving that it was so quiet that she could hear it even with her human ears. She tried not to dwell on that fact, staying positive.

She didn't look away from his eyes, but her hands always fell on another rock to throw. It was some form of entertainment at least. She wondered what the alien was thinking. He just didn't blink. Ever. It was slightly disturbing, but Anna just rolled with it. He was an alien to her, after all. She threw another, this one at his chest. This was great target practice.

They had been sitting there for hours; just staring at each other. Red matching blue in a unspoken battle. Neither broke eye contact for fear of being caught off guard/losing their prey. Anna's legs had grown tired, so she had sunk to the floor and crossed her legs. Kjac had managed to edge closer to the screen of gold, and was smiling at her as though she was some sort of prize he was ready to claim. She fidgeted uncomfortably and yawned, but snapped her mouth shut when she realised he was judging her.

"You grow tired, pet?" Kjac sneered, his teeth shining as he tried to make the blonde lose concentration. Anna glared at him, "Yes actually, very tired of you" she hissed back. She ignored his annoyed glare at her and fought back the urge to sneer back at him. How long was the Doctor going to be? It had been hours, surely?

She checked her wrist for her watch, and remembered she'd left it on her bed in the TARDIS. Typical. She yawned again, this time making it very obvious that she wasn't giving up that easily to go to sleep. She was an internet girl, she didn't need sleep.

"It's getting dark, so why don't you sleep, little girl? You look quite comfortable, and you need your rest" The alien smirked at her, mocking her for being tired when he was obviously fully awake, Anna just rolled her eyes, giving up hope of arguing back at him as it did no good and all it did was fuel his ego.

Kjac saw her slowly give up and huffed, crossing his arms like a pouting child about to have a tantrum after their mother had denied them a treat. She was fun to tease. He had to make her feel more comfortable around him without giving himself away. She thought he was going to kill her. Foolish girl. He dropped his arms and focused on her. Analysing her again.

He pondered silently how to make this more interesting for himself. He had a few ideas, but she was smart enough, and wouldn't fall for most of them. "Where are you from, my pet?" Kjac asked, eyes glinting with an idea for a new game. There was literally nothing left to do but talk to one another, he decided, and maybe he could find something to use to his advantage when he took her as his own. ((AN: Not dirty, no.))

Anna sighed, unsure what to tell the man/alien, but happy to have something to do other than wait for the Doctor to save her again. She had begun to get restless and was considering just running when the question was asked. She was glad she hadn't tried, he looked faster than her; but most species were. She'd probably just fall over again anyway. She was good at that.

But she was also good at making up stories. She used to tell them to her little brother when they were bored. "I'm from…uhh...a place far away! And my name's not pet! " she tried to change the subject, shifting awkwardly; but quickly realised that he wasn't happy with this answer when he began growling lowly at her in warning.

Rude. She kept a very believable straight face, when all she wanted to do was punch him for being so rude towards her. It was the Englishwoman in her, she hated rudeness.

She desperately wanted to flip him the middle finger, and tell him that it was none of his business where she was from and that he should use her name, but she realised that if she did that then (if and when that bloody wall came down) she would be in a lot more trouble getting out of this situation alive. She kind of wanted it to come down sooner rather than later, though. She was getting worried about the Doctor again.

She grumbled lowly. "I'm from…..Mars….? Yeah, Mars! I'm a Martian!" she tried hopefully, hoping he would believe her. The Doctor had mentioned a past companion who had called him a 'Martian' long ago. She had always found the story amusing so maybe she could swap that around a bit and make it work for her? He also told her that she should never tell anyone she was from Earth, as had her mother, and her father. It was pretty much common sense.

Kjac looked at her. His eyes sweeping her up and down from her sitting position. "I can see that, idiot" he mumbled, seeming to fall for it straight away. She almost sighed in relief but Kjac was smarter than that, "But where on Mars?"

Crap.

Anna had to think fast before she even had time to have a momentary celebration that he may have fallen for her cunning plan, and used the first thought that came to mind.

"No fair! Why should I tell you everything if I know nothing about you either?" She shot back. Anna really hoped she was smarter than him in this moment. This would suck if he saw right through her. Plus, she thought, it would be utterly embarrassing to have to tell the Doctor when he finally came back to her. She bit her lip and waited as he looked at her.

Kjac stared at her. She was saying no to him? He smiled as he assessed the Earth girl. She was really was an idiot. Everyone knew you couldn't lie here! "Alright, girl, what do you want to know?" He smirked, and sat down, mimicking her position on the floor. He was going to have fun with her.

He smiled coyly, imagining the way he was going to break her resolve and make her his own. He would punish her for lying to him first, and then take her and make her watch him eat his mid afternoon snack before teaching her to please her master in every way possible. ((AN: If you read that and found it dirty, shame on you. No smut here!))

Anna gulped. Game on.


End file.
